glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Safety Dance
Safety Dance, en español Baile Seguro, es una canción presentada en el episodio "Dream On". La versión original pertenece a Men Without Hats, de su álbum Rhythm of Youth. En Glee es cantada por Artie Abrams en una presentación fantasiosa, acompañado de algunos de los miembros de New Directions en un flashmob en el Centro Comercial. También aparece el la película de glee The 3D Concert Movie Contexto de la canción Artie y Tina van a un centro comercial y artie imagina que esta bailando.Después llega Tina y se van. Letra S-A-F-E-T-Y Safety dance We can dance if we want to We can leave your friends behind ‘Cause your friends don’t dance and if they don’t dance Well, they’re no friends of mine I say, we can go where we want to A place where they will never find And we can act like we come from out of this world Leave the real one far behind And we can dance We can go when we want to The night is young and so am I And we can dress real neat from our hats to our feet And surprise ‘em with the victory cry Say, we can act if want to If we don’t nobody will And you can act real rude and totally removed And I can act like an imbecile I say, we can dance, we can dance Everything's out of control (Out of control) We can dance, we can dance We’re doing it from wall to wall (Wall to wall) We can dance, we can dance Everybody look at your hands (Look at your hands) We can dance, we can dance Everybody takin’ the chance Well, it's safe to dance, yeah it's safety dance It's safe to dance S-A-F-E-T-Y Safety dance! We can dance if we want to We’ve got all your life and mine As long as we abuse it, never gonna lose it Everything’ll work out right I say, we can dance if we want to We can leave your friends behind ‘Cause your friends don’t dance and if they don’t dance Well, they’re no friends of mine I say, we can dance, we can dance Everything's out of control (Out of control) We can dance, we can dance We’re doing it from wall to wall (Wall to wall) We can dance, we can dance Everybody look at your hands (Look at your hands) We can dance, we can dance Everybody takin’ the chance It's safe to dance, oh it's safe to dance 6x It's safe to dance! thumb|left|300px|Glee - Safety Dance Curiosidades * Podemos ver a algunos de los compañeros de Artie de New Directions como Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Jesse St. James, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, y Kurt Hummel ya sea como espectadores o bailando con él. * Es la segunda vez que vemos a Artie fuera de su silla de ruedas en este episodio, y la tercera vez en la temporada. La primera vez fue en el episodio Mattress, durante la canción "Jump". * Es la primera vez que vemos a Artie bailando, lo cual es posible porque en realidad todo el baile fue producto de la imaginación del chico. * Esta presentación fue filmada en un centro comercial real, el día de su apertura.